


Stubble (p1)

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, iwillneverstoplovingthem, thebestgaydads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Hugh admiring Simon’s beard...Well, that’s what was supposed to happen...
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Hugh Everhart|Simon Westwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stubble (p1)

“Ugh, I feel like a vampire.” Simon said, staring at the mirror.

His reflection was nonexistent. He felt at his poor excuse of stubble and frowned. This was way harder than it looked.

“You’re a sexy vampire then,” a voice came. 

Simon felt his body come into full visibility as he turned his jead to the doorway. Hugh was standing there, disheveled and shirtless. He tried to avoid staring his chest as Hugh walked over to him. They both stared at their reflections.

“You really think I’m cut out for this superhero thing?” Simon asked, looking at Hugh’s reflection instead of his own. Hugh smiled as he caressed Simon’s chin.

“Well, you’re certainly growing the beard of one.” he said, leaning his head on top of Simon’s. 

Simon reached up and touched Hugh’s chin in return.

“Can you grow a beard?” 

“I could. But you look more sexy with one.”

Simon felt blood rush to his cheeks.

“Well, you’d look good with one too, though...” he said, almost shy. 

Hugh chuckled a bit.

“Well maybe, when we get married, your tenth anniversary present will be me with a beard.” Hugh buried his face in Simon’s hair.

“Who said we were getting married?” Simon jokingly smiled. 

But when he looked up, Hugh’s face was a bit...disgruntled. He couldn’t see his mouth, but his eyes were half closed and his eyebrows were furrowed.

“I want to marry you.” he whispered into Simon’s hair.

Simon spun around to face him.

“What?”

Simon couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. But seeing Hugh’s whole face made him see he wasn’t. Hugh took Simon’s hands.

“I want to marry you.” he repeated. 

His eyes were a bit red and watery. Hugh sighed as he studied Simon’s confused face.

“I just...So much is going on right now, I-... I just...I just wanna know that...you and I are... just...together. I like...being together...with you.” 

Hugh’s voice began to crack and he trailed off. Where was all this coming from? Simon wiped away the tears that fell from Hugh’s face. He cupped Hugh’s cheeks in his hands and bumped their foreheads together. 

Well, It was now or later. 

And there probably wouldn’t a later for a long time.

“Yes.”

Hugh looked up, a surprised look on his face. 

“When all this is over,” he said gently, motioning to the bathroom window.

“We’re gonna married, and find a nice place to live, and we’re gonna be together forever.”   
Simon whispered, placing his lips on Hugh’s forehead.

“Forever?” Hugh whispred back, smiling.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> gayness is my solace  
> thx for reading, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
